Brushes for cosmetics and fine arts applications require regular care. Dirty cosmetics brushes can cause skin irritation or infection and can carry impurities to the face and back into the cosmetic product. Improper care of paint brushes will cause rapid deterioration, necessitating replacement. Good quality brushes are expensive, so brush preservation is prudent.